1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector with a switch for detecting a position of an electronic card.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical card connector commonly has a switch device for indicating whether an electrical card is inserted therein. The switch device usually employs a stationary terminal and a moveable terminal which is pre-designed to be open or closed relative to the stationary terminal. When an electrical card is inserted into the card connector, the moveable terminal will be forced by the electrical card to electrically engage with or disengage from the stationary terminal thereby indicating the presence of the electrical card. Pertinent prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,900,272; 5,369,259; 5,370,544, 5,334,034 and 6,004,155 disclose some related designs.
However, such conventional switch devices have several disadvantages. Firstly, the moveable and stationary terminals of the conventional switch devices have different configurations suited to achieve their moveable or stationary functions, which inevitably results in a more complicated manufacturing process and hence higher cost. Secondly, high precision when positioning the moveable and stationary contacts to ensure that the moveable terminal properly contacts the stationary terminal, thus increasing cost of assembly. Thirdly, additional positioning structures are required to be formed on a housing of the card connector to help position the moveable and stationary terminals. In addition, different arrangements of the moveable and stationary terminals are necessary according to the normally open or normally closed configuration of the switch device, which also complicates manufacture and increases costs of the connector.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.